Tahan Napas
by Aizawa Ren
Summary: Seijuurou punya cara ampuh untuk menghentikan cegukan yang diderita Tetsuya.
" **Tahan Napas"**

 **By: Aizawa Ren**

 **Kuroko no Basuke©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Yaoi/BoyxBoy, OOC**

Summary: Seijuurou punya cara ampuh untuk menghilangkan cegukan yang diderita Tetsuya.

* * *

Bel tanda istirahat makan siang yang berbunyi nyaring merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Akashi Seijuurou. Kalau murid yang lain bahagia karena bisa segera mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan, lain halnya dengan kebahagiaan yang dialami seorang Akashi. Istirahat makan siang berarti saatnya dia bisa bertemu dengan kekasih biru mudanya, si mungil yang cantik, manis, dan imut-imutnya mengalahkan seekor kelinci putih sekalipun. Saat istirahat makan siang dia bisa mendengar suara merdu bak malaikat yang turun dari surga, dan bisa mesra-mesraan sampai satu jam ke depan.

Pintu kelas sudah dibuka, merah dan emas menatap kursi dan meja yang berada di posisi paling belakang dekat jendela. Namun kursi tersebut kosong tak berpenghuni. Biasanya Tetsuya-nya pasti sudah menunggu dengan sebuah kotak bekal di mejanya. Baru saja dia hendak bertanya pada penghuni kelas perihal ketiadaan sang kekasih, seorang gadis menginterupsinya.

"A, ano... Akashi-san… Apa kau mencari Kuroko-kun?" tanya sang gadis sambil menundukkan kepala dan wajah yang dipenuhi dengan semburat merah, sok imut sekali. Padahal lebih imut Tetsuya-nya kemana-mana.

"Dimana Tetsuya."

"Di, dia di UKS sejak pelajaran kedua tadi." Jawabnya antusias.

Kedua manik Seijuurou membulat, tanpa banyak berpikir dia langsung melesat meninggalkan kelas Tetsuya, mengabaikan jeritan histeris dari para gadis di kelas tersebut karena baru saja diajak bicara murid paling tampan dan paling terkenal di sekolah itu.

Koridor yang akan membawanya menuju ruang UKS berada cukup ramai karena sekarang memang masih di jam istirahat. Pikiran Seijuurou kalut, antara cemas dan takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kekasihnya yang memang mempunyai fisik yang lemah itu. Pintu ruang UKS digeser, tidak ada satu pun di dalam sana, mungkin dokter dan perawat sedang istirahat makan siang. Pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah bilik yang tertutup tirai, dan Seijuurou yakin Tetsuya ada di dalam sana.

"Hic."

Kening Seijuurou mengkerut saat mendengar suara lucu yang berasal dari balik bilik. Tangannya terulur dan menyibak pelan tirai berwarna kuning gading tersebut. Dan Seijuurou pun melihat sosok malaikat mungilnya tengah berbaring di ranjang dengan balutan selimut putih yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Seijuuro-kun?" heran Tetsuya, kenapa kekasihnya tahu kalau dia sedang ada disini.

"Tetsuya, kau sakit?" tanyanya, meraba kening pucat Tetsuya yang masih dalam posisi berbaring, dia sudah merasa cemas karena selama ini jika nama Tetsuya dan UKS disandingkan pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Hic." Spontan sebelah tangan Tetsuya menutup mulutnya.

"Maaf, Sei-kun. Aku tidak sakit,hanya sedang hic cegukan." Ujarnya.

"Cegukan?"

"Hn."

Tetsuya sekarang mengambil posisi duduk dengan kedua kaki masih terbungkus selimut.

"Hic. Aku takut semua teman terganggu dengan suara cegukanku, jadi a-hic-ku pergi ke sini saja… Hic." Jelasnya, tubuhnya berjengit bersamaan dengan suara khas cegukan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Cegukannya sudah lama?" tanyanya sambil duduk di tepi ranjang di sebelah si Biru Muda.

"Um… Se-hic-kitar hampir 3 jam."

"Itu lama."

Seijuurou berdiri.

"Aku akan membeli air untukmu agar cegukanmu cepat hilang."

"Tidak perlu, Sei-kun. Perutku sudah penuh… " Cegahnya.

Seijuurou mengikuti arah pandang Tetsuya pada dua botol air mineral ukuran 350ml yang sudah kosong di atas meja nakas.

"Hic. Tadi aku mencoba untuk tidur, siapa tahu nanti cegukannya akan berhenti. Tapi aku malah tidak bisa ti-hic-dur…"

Tetsuya menepuk pelan dadanya dengan kepalan tangannya beberapa kali sambil mengatur napas, dia terlihat kelelahan. Seijuurou jadi merasa iba pada si Biru, dia terlihat lelah dengan cegukan yang dideritanya.

"Sudah mencoba menghentikannya dengan cara lain?"

"Cara la-hic-in?"

"Hn. Seperti menahan napas misalnya. Tahan napasmu beberapa saat, cegukanmu pasti hilang, Tetsuya."

"Sou desuka? Um, tapi aku hic harus menahan napas berapa lama, Sei-kun?"

"Selama yang kau bisa."

"Tapi aku hanya bisa menahan napas selama beberapa detik . Saat praktek renang dan disuruh menahan napas di dalam air, aku selalu mendapatkan nilai paling hic rendah…" curhatnya.

Seijuurou meringis mendengarnya, Tetsuya memang lemah dalam beberapa hal. Salah satunya adalah berenang, dia beberapa kali hampir mati tenggelam saat pelajaran berenang.

"Hic. Hah…"

Bohlam imajener menyala di atas kepala merah Seijuurou, seringai langsung tersungging di paras maskulinnya. Ide nista penuh kemodusan tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya.

"Aku tahu caranya agar Tetsuya bisa menahan napas dengan waktu yang lama." Katanya.

"Hic. Bagaimana?"

Dagu pucat diraih, dua pasang bibir kenyal saling menyatu.

Cup!

Kedua bola aquamarine membulat, spontan Tetsuya mendorong dada bidang si pacar.

"Sssei-kun!? Hic! A, apa yang kau lakukan!?" serunya histeris, menutup mulut yang baru saja dicium Seijuurou, tubuh mungilnya ikut berjengit saat cegukan.

"Aku akan membantu Tetsuya menahan napas lebih lama."

"Tttapi kenapa Sei-kun mencium-hic-ku?"

"Karena Tetsuya bisa menahan napas lama saat kita sedang berciuman, bahkan sampai beberapa menit tanpa jeda." Ujarnya.

Wajah pucat Tetsuya seketika berubah menjadi merah, semerah helaian rambut milik Seijuurou.

"Sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan segera berakhir. Kalau cegukan Tetsuya tidak segera berhenti, Tetsuya tidak akan bisa mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya."

"Hic."

Tetsuya membuang muka, bibir bawahnya digigit. Pelajaran beikutnya adalah sejarah dan akan diadakan ulangan harian, kalau dia tidak ikut nanti pasti akan mengulang sendirian. Dia harus segera menghentikan cegukan ini.

"Hic."

Perlahan maniknya menatap ruby milik Seijuurou.

"Baiklah…"

"Baiklah apa?" godanya.

"Baiklah, aku ma-hic-u Sei-kun membantuku menghentikan cegukanku!" Serunya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

Jelas saja seringai di wajah tampan Seijuurou semakin lebar. Seijuurou memang selalu menang.

Perlahan wajah Seijuurou mendekati wajah Tetsuya, saat semakin dekat mereka bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing yang menerpa wajah mereka. Si Merah meraup bibir ranum itu, awalnya hanya saling menempel beberapa saat, dan mereka masih saling berpandangan. Saat Seijuurou mulai menghisap bibir mungilnya, Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tubuh mungil Tetsuya masih berjengit beberapa kali karena cegukan masih menyerangnya. Namun Seijuurou tak menghentikan aktivitasnya dan terus melumat bibir ranum si Biru Muda.

Seperti biasa, Seijuurou-lah yang mengendalikan semua. Tetsuya hanya bisa pasrah atas semua perlakuan Seijuurou terhadapnya, dia hanya ingin cegukannya ini segera hilang. Lidah Seijuurou menjilat bibir bawah Tetsuya, meminta ijin untuk memasuki rongga mulut kekasihnya. Memberikan ijin, Tetsuya membuka mulutnya dan langsung disambut oleh lidah Seijuurou yang mengajak gulat lidahnya. Menyapu semua yanga ada di dalam mulut Tetsuya yag teras manis seperti madu.

"Ngh…"

Si Merah masih bisa menyeringai senang saat mendengar lenguhan dari Tetsuya. Waktu sudah berjalan cukup lama, Seijuurou tak merasakan lagi tubuh Tetsuya berjengit. Sepertinya cegukannya sudah berhenti, tapi tanggung kalau ciumannya harus berakhir sekarang. Jadi, tangan yang berada di belakang menekan kepala biru Tetsuya, ciuman semakin dalam dan suara bibir yang saling beradu menggema di ruangan berbau obat tersebut. Sepasang tangan pucat hanya bisa mencengkeram jas bagian depan Seijuurou. Justru sekarang Tetsuya-lah yang terlihat menikmati ciuman ini.

Akhirnya ciuman itu terputus dan membuat Tetsuya benar-benar kehabisan napas sampai terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Hah… hah… Uhuk!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya?" tanyanya sambil mengusap sudut bibir Tetsuya yang basah karena saliva.

Tetsuya melotot.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Sei-kun sengaja agar bisa menciumku lebih lama kan? Uhuk! Uhuk! Aku hampir mati kehabisan napas!" protesnya.

"Bukannya Tetsuya juga menikmatinya? Bahkan sampai mendesah seperti tadi."

Blush!

Kepala biru Tetsuya pun mengeluarkan asap.

"A, aku tidak mendesah." Elaknya.

"Benarkah? Lalu tadi suara siapa ya?" katanya pura-pura.

Bibir merah mengerucut lucu, Seijuurou tertawa pelan sambil mencubit kedua pipi kenyal Tetsuya.

"Bukankah ini lebih baik? Cegukanmu sudah hilang."

Aquamarine membola, dia menyentuh dadanya.

"Benar juga. Aku sudah tidak cegukan lagi." celutuknya senang.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku menghentikan cegukanku, Seijuurou-kun."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih… Cukup berikan aku ciuman lagi dan—"

Kring kring kring…!

"Sudah bel. Aku mau ke kelas." Tetsuya meloncat dari ranjang.

"Sayang, jangan menghindariku."

"Gawat, aku bisa telat ikut ulangan!" Kini dia berlari kecil menuju kelas, Seijuurou mengejar di belakangnya.

"Tolong jangan mengacuhkanku, Manis."

Dan di dalam hati Seijuurou berdoa supaya Tetsuya-nya cegukan setiap hari. Seijuurou punya seribu modus untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari kekasih manisnya, dan Tetsuya harus mencari seribu cara untuk bisa menghindar dari kemodusan si pemuda Merah yang berpotensi membuatnya lupa daratan.

* * *

Um… Tamat. :)


End file.
